


Tasahul - Part One.Five

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Mini Story for Hurriyah
Relationships: Harry Potter/OMC, Harry Potter/Sanguini (Sire/Childe)
Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131346
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was awestruck as he stared at the large castle he had just portkeyed to. He had never imagined Sanguini living in a place like this. He knew the other was vampire royalty of sorts, but a full castle to live in? He took Teddy’s hand and slowly began walking up the path, past the beautiful immaculate garden. A statue of a beautiful woman kneeling over a man sat in the center of the garden. He pointed to the statue, “Look, that's Sanguini and his maker. You remember what a maker is right?”

Teddy nodded smiling, “uhh a papa?”

The wizard nodded and smiled, “That’s right. But it doesn’t mean they have to turn you. Sanguini considers himself my maker, I am his childe. But I am not a vampire.”

“Am I yours?”

Harry paused a moment and closed his eyes before slowly kneeling before him, “I can never take the position of your papa and mama. They loved you so very much. They will always be your parents. But if you see me as your dad then I will never deny it. You are very much like a son to me Teddy.”

Teddy smiled and hugged him tightly.

A smile spread across his lips and he held the toddler in his arms, “I love you to Teddy.” then kissed his cheek, “Now, are you ready to meet Sanguini?”

A nod and Harry lifted him up into his arms and walked up the stairs to the large door. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and stepped in their bags floating behind him. The door shut with a soft sound behind him, most likely a sound buffering spell on it. 

The hall was just as extravagant as it looked from the outside. Black marble pillars on each side of the hall and a thick red rug covered the floor. Pillars with busts of men and women along each side of the hall, each had a plaque to explain who it was. He could see another door up further and a hall breaking off on each side. He wondered where everyone was and stepped a little further into the home holding Teddy on his hip who was looking around with wide eyes. 

“Master Harry?”, a soft voice called.

Harry looked up and noticed a young man standing at the door who had not been there before. He looked no older than 16 or 17 with pale skin and soft blonde hair. His eyes were a bright blue with a touch of red on the edges. 

“Yes I am Harry, and this is my son Teddy. We are here to see Sanguini.”

The young man smiled and gave a polite bow, “It is an honor to meet you sir. I am Julian. I am here to take you to your rooms and get you settled in. My Lord has only just risen and is still getting ready. He apologizes for not being able to meet you.”

Harry smiled and nodded, “Oh no, its alright. I knew we were getting here a little early. I am sorry for the inconvenience.”

“No inconvenience sir. Please follow me, I will take your things.” Then despite the weight, he lifted them with ease and began leading him down the right hall, the entire castle seemed to just open up. It was all lit with glowing orbs that floated about instead of electricity or torches. He had never seen such a thing before. He did notice that instead of going up, they were going down. “You are a guest of honor and our Lord’s childe. He has requested that you be given a room closer to him. Normally the human servants and feeders live in the upper part of the castle. While the coven sleeps below. Though most of the coven sleeps in the left wing. You are in the right with Lord Sanguini and the other hierarchy of the coven.”

Harry nodded, “That is very kind of him. I am afraid I don’t know much about the rest of his coven.”

Julian smiled softly and nodded, “Well, he is of course our Lord, leader of our coven. Then beneath him are his three elites. The three vampires that he considers his most trustworthy. They are Cassidy, Cornelius, and Albert. Then there are the elders they are also in the right wing. We only have two but you will rarely see them, and most likely will not meet them. They do not leave their rooms often.” They were now walking down a corridor with four doors, “The elders are a level below you. This is our Lord’s room, you will be in the one next to his. It has a joining door. It is customary for a sire to have a joined room with their childe.” He opened the door and let them in.

Harry stepped in and gasped at the beautiful room. It was well lit with a small greeting room, couch, fireplace, and even a small table with a couple of placements. Then another door led to the main bedroom were a large king sized bed sat. The room had everything one could need. He did notice two doors and Julian smiled softly, “Yes normally this room would have a built in powder room but we had it converted into a small room for your son Teddy. And of course the other door is the bathroom.”

Julian walked to the fireplace and started the fire after he set down the bags, “Cassidy and Albert have the room across from yours. Then Cornelius is caddy corner.” He looked to him, “Also my lord has also asked me to tell you that… Teressa will not be a problem during your stay, she has been… dealt with.”

Harry set the toddler on the bed and looked to him, “Ah that was her name. Well, I suppose it is not any of business what her punishment was. I hope it was not harsh.”

Julian grinned softly, “Well, she is not dead. Lord Sanguini had her buried, she will remain so for 12 years. It is not too harsh a punishment. It was also not entirely because of her rudeness towards you. She had it coming for awhile. She was feeding out of turn, we also caught her harming one of the feeders. Lord Sanguini is very strict about how treatment of the humans in these halls goes.” 

Harry found himself both relieved and accepting of everything he had been told and helped Teddy with his shoes, “Thank you for everything. We really do appreciate it.” 

Teddy giggled and squirmed when Harry tickled his belly and kissed his cheek, “Alright you little rascal. Take your bag to your room and unpack.” The toddler slid off the bed and proceeded to run to his bag and then to his new room, that judging by the squeal of excitement was very much to his liking. 

Harry laughed softly, “I am guessing Sanguini put everything a growing boy would think he wants.”

Julian laughed and nodded, “He had help from one of the women here at the castle, she raised three boys so if anyone knew about what a human boy would want. Though… he does not smell entirely human.” He glanced at Harry who could practically hear the unspoken neither do you.

“His father was a bitten werewolf, so we are still unsure if he will come into that heritage. He is also a metamorphmagus, so don’t be surprised if he has a random animal nose… or ears.” 

The vampire nodded and smiled, “Is there anything else I can get you sir?”

“Nonsense Julian, I am here now, your dismissed,” a firm cool voice spoke and the young lad jumped slightly before quickly hightailing it out of the room.

Harry frowned and turned to meet Sanguini’s gaze and shook his head, “You scared him off.”

The older man laughed, “Yes I suppose I did. You will see him again. He will be your man servant while you are here. He will tend to both yours and Teddy’s needs. And before you say you don’t need one, it is more for appearance. And he volunteered. He is one of our hopefuls.”

The wizard walked over and hugged Sanguini tightly, “I wasn’t going to argue. I am in your home, surrounded by your culture and way of life and I respect that. What is a hopeful?”

“Ah, he is one of the feeders here in the castle. But he is also wanting to become a vampire. A member of our coven. It is not common for a feeder to become one of the coven. So him volunteering to help you during your stay was a way for him to prove his worth so to speak.”

Harry laughed and broke the hug, “So, your telling me to give him a run?”  
“I would never, but if you happen to feel obliged,” the vampire broke off grinning and shook his head, what had he done to the poor boy.

Teddy came flying out of the room his hair a bright neon pink and eyes almost glowing with joy, “is a ‘room!”, then he saw sanguini and slowed his hair darkening a little as he stared at the man curiously. 

Harry smiled and walked over taking his hand, “Teddy its alright. This is Sanguini, my maker.” He led the boy closer.

Sanguini slowly lowered down to a knee to meet the boys eyes better, “Hello Teddy. Don’t worry, I won’t harm you.”

The toddler looked at him and stepped a little closer looking into the others eyes before slowly smiling and waving shyly, “‘lo.” 

The vampire smiled, “Hello indeed.”, then stood and looked to them, “Are you hungry? I had a meal prepared incase you were. I know you both are probably a little tired and it may take a little while to adjust to the schedule here. So if you need a nap or rest just ask.”

Harry laughed, “We both took a nap earlier today to make sure we could try to stay up a little tonight. Food sounds wonderful.”

“nanas?” a soft whisper came from his hip and Harry laughed.

“We can have bananas, sure” Sanguini responded, “Come on, I will take you to the dining room. Then after if you like a tour!”, the older vampire seemed to be excited to have them both there.


	2. Chapter 2

Staying with Sanguini was such a wonderful experience. Teddy had made friends instantly with some of the other children in the castle and Harry had endless fun teasing and pranking the poor Julian. Who actually gave back just as much as he got. The morning Harry woke up with a deluge of ice cold water that smelled of fish he knew he had competition if the laughter in the hall was anything to follow. Luckily Sanguini found the interactions more amusing and let them have their fun, or did… up until he got hit with a sideways prank that turned his skin yellow. That was the end of the two day prank war. One did not piss off a master vampire. 

Now though Harry was nervous as could be. It had been a long time since he had gone on a real date. Sure he had the short whatever it was with his previous roommate. But this was the first real date in so many years. Taking a deep breath he looked at his reflection in the mirror and tried his best to make his hair lay down properly. He had chosen a simple pair of black slacks and a forest green silk shirt. Dragon hide boots and a silver wristlet. 

“Nervous?” A warm voice asked and slowly cool arms wrapped around him and brought him against the hard chest of the vampire. “It will be alright. I know this is a big step for you. If your not sure, there is no harm in telling him that. He will understand.”

Harry smiled and placed a hand over Sanguini’s, “I know. But I think I am ready. They wouldn’t have wanted me to mope around and be lonely. They would want me happy. I know it. I think they would have liked him to.”

“I can’t speak for them and I have not met him yet. However, I trust your decision and if you like him then that is enough for me. Don’t worry about Teddy, you just focus on yourself tonight.” 

Emerald eyes closed and he leaned back into Sanguini’s arms and let the vampire hold him for a few moments longer before stepping from his arms, “How do I look?”

Red eyes dragged along his form slowly, “Handsome. A good color for your eyes and complexion. I would however feel better if you wore the clan pendant. Even if it is under your shirt.” He reached for the top of the dresser and removed the amulet and settled it around the others neck tucking it under the shirt. “There, much better. Has he given you any gift? It would be honorable to wear it.”

Harry nodded and picked up the silvery acorn on the chain, “He gave me this, said it would show his true form past the glamour.”

Sanguini looked it over, “That is a very beautiful piece of fae magic. To show oneself as a fae, is a very personal experience. It means he is trusting you with his very being.” 

The wizard nodded, “I haven’t used it yet. I want to get to know him.”

“This is getting to know him. Fae are very tied to who they are.” He took the necklace gently and fixed it around his neck. “It’s alright. If he didn’t want you to see it, he would not have given this to you.”

Harry touched the acorn and smiled, “Your right.”

A soft knock and Julian stepped into the room, “Lord Sanguini, Young Lord Harry. The fae has arrived. Shall I let him in?”

Sanguini smiled, “Yes, lead him to the sitting room. He is early, but that is alright.” He turned and helped Harry readjust his hair and settled him down with another hug, “Come, let's see what this fae of yours has planned.” 

Harry smiled and took his arm and the two of them walked down to sitting room. Harry paused at the door as he took in the sight of Rien without the glamour. His dark barky skin had tinges of green like moss along it. The long autumn green hair still dreadlocked and filled with the leaves and acorns of his season. The oddest change was the long horns that started from his temple curling back and down around his ears before curling back so that the tips touched the base of his chin. He was still just as beautiful as he was before with moss covered feet and his scent was stronger. When Rien noticed them he stood his peachy eyes swirling with gold and Harry caught sight of the long whip like tail behind him tipped in soft green fur like tuft. 

The smile on his face was beautiful as he took a few steps forward, paused, looked to Sanguini and flushed before giving a low bow. Gesturing with his hands slowly. 

The vampire lord bowed his head and spoke evenly, “It is good to meet you as well young fae. I hope you will treat my childe proper tonight.” The thinly veiled threat clear.

The fae’s eyes darkened a little but he nodded his smile not wavering. Slowly he removed a beautiful white lily from his pouch looking to Harry and gesturing to his wrist. Harry raised his hand and the fae took it gently in his and set the flower on his wrist. Thin beautiful vines curled from it and wrapped about his wrist and smaller white buds appeared along with soft leaves. Once it had wrapped about him it still and seemed to harden and Harry watched as it turned into soft silver and gems. Fae magic was so beautiful. 

Harry flushed, “Thank you. It’s lovely,” was he supposed to get the other something… shoot he didn’t know how these things went. But even if he didn’t have anything to give, the other seemed just enchanted to be there. 

Sanguini chuckled, “Ah fae magic and young affection. Alright you two. Be safe.” 

The two nodded and carefully the fae took Harry’s hand and it was like a breeze fell over them and Harry’s vision swirled with colors of browns, golds, and soft yellows before clearing and taking in a whole new surroundings. That must of been how Rien got from place to place. He smiled as they were in an alley and he let himself be led into a slightly busy street. It looked mostly modern, with shops and bustling people but the largest difference was that the streets were lined with creatures. There was just so many new things to see. A tall elven woman selling what looked to be bright silver jewelry glittering in the soft lights, a dwarf haggling prices with a goblin over a chunk of rock of some kind. 

Harry looked to him smiling, “This is amazing. Where are we?”

Rien brushed his hands along Harry’s taking one, “This is the Everglade Market. It is a hidden market in India and one of the few markets that has portals to the outer realms, where fae and a few other creatures live.”

The wizard smiled and stepped to the side as a couple kids went running past to a woman with a large basket of spices. She waved to them and Harry waved back before following Rien to a beautiful restaurant nestled between two cozy looking shops. Once inside it was easy to tell that it was much different than muggle ones. The tables were at different heights, there were tables designed for those that didn't or couldn't use chairs, and even a small pool area for water based creatures who still wanted a night out. They were led to a nice table for two in a lower lighting set. A tall woman with rich brown hair and pale pink skin stepped up, “Welcome, what can I do for you two today?”

Harry watched as his date tapped the menu in front of him and she smiled writing it down before looking to him. He flushed and looked over the drinks for a moment, “Oh I would like a water please, with lemon.”

She took it down and was off flashing a pair of pale transparent wings as she went. A pixie of some kind if Harry had to guess but he wasn’t all that good at guessing that sort of thing. He looked to his date and let his eyes traced along the beautiful lines of his face. It was easy to get lost in the peach colored eyes and comforting manner of the other. He jolted a little when a hand touched his and he snapped out of his staring and flushed brightly, “Sorry, I got lost in thought.”

The hand tightened on his, “I could tell. Where did it go?”

Harry flushed darker, “I was just thinking, how comforting it is. To be around you.”

The fae’s eyes widened and the soft peach brightened to gold as he flushed as well, “Your presence is a comfort to me as well. Tell me more about yourself. I wish to know everything.”

The wizard thought a moment on what to even talk about his life was filled with so many things that he didn’t even know where to begin. “It’s hard to decide. Nothing in my life was really exciting until school, and then after that it was pretty much so filled with things its hard to separate out.”  
Rien smiled brightly, “Perhaps something you enjoyed?”

Harry blinked and smiled then, “I remember this time Luna and I snuck out to go feed the thestrals. We always loved spending time with the herd at our school. We even rode them from time to time. I remember this night more than most. One of the mares was in labor and having difficulty. I didn’t know what to do, but Luna did. She always seemed to know what to do.” He smiled fondly as the memory danced across his mind, “She just rushed over and didn’t even mind when the mother bit her. She just helped. She had me try to calm the mother and it sort of worked. The mother wasn't happy about having humans around while she was giving birth, and I know she was in a lot of pain. But soon their was just this adorable wobbly legged foal. Didn’t even know how to stand. It was so beautiful.” 

The fae stared at him in amazement, “Thestrals are not known for such trust. It takes a long time to gain such companionship from them.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. But Luna.... she could see them from day one at Hogwarts. I couldn’t see them until after.” he broke off a moment, “Until after I saw Cedric die”

“You have seen such hardship in your life. I hope I can ease them. Who is Luna?”

“Oh Luna is like a sister to me. She is a year younger but has always seemed so much older. She was in Ravenclaw while we were in school. Luna is one of those people that its hard to sum her up in a few words. That sort of personality that you can't put a finger on but draws you in. She is studying at the University of Merlin right now. I think in mind magics mostly.” 

Rien nodded and looked up as their drinks were placed and the two orders their meal. From that point on, the conversation flowed more smoothly. The two sharing things about their lives and learning more about each other. Harry learned that the fae was raised in the wilderness, his parents having left him to them as a babe. But for a fae that was apparently common with crossbreds like him. They explored more about each others likes and dislikes. Even branching into a couple of harder topics. Though one large tops Harry still steered away from. He didn’t know if he was ready to tell Rien about how he had been mated before. He didn’t know about the fae’s views on that point and was scared to bring it up. 

After dinner the two spent time just walking along the line of shops. Taking in the sights and enjoying the overall atmosphere. When they reached the center of town there was a large fountain of a selkie coming out of her skin and Rien took his hand leading him closer and together they sat on the lip of the fountain. Slowly the fae took his hands and kissed them gently before pressing their foreheads together intimately, “I know we are still getting to know each other, but I just want to say you fascinate me and I truly believe I am developing deeper feelings for you. Would you do me the honor of entering a formal courtship.”

Harry met his eyes and felt his cheeks heat, “I don’t really know what that really entails?”  
Rien smiled, “It would mean I would court you. Formally. With gifts and dates. We would not be allowed any sexual contact during the interim. I promise it's mostly like dating. We just use the time to get to know one another. The process takes as long as we both need and ends by either dissolving the courtship or completing it.”

“Completing you mean mating.”

“Yes, however once we enter a formal courtship, no other may enter along side it without permission from all parties.” 

Harry thought it over a moment before smiling, “Yes I would like to enter a formal courtship with you.”

The fae’s expression brightened and his eyes lit up like the petals of a daffodil as he hugged Harry to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

It was like tasting spring, it was the only thing he could think of. That fresh taste in the air after a spring shower sweet and crisp all at once. Warm fingers caressing his cheeks and the bubbling sensation of joy in his chest. Maybe there was hope after all of a second love.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanguini smiled as he watched Harry and Teddy run about the garden playing tag with a few of the other children. He would miss the two after they went back to the school, but he hoped they would return on their other breaks as well. He watched as Harry ran after Teddy and caught him scooping the young toddler up and tickling him. 

“He is a very fascinating Human My Lord.” 

Sanguini paused and turned to look at the vampire next to him. He was taller than Sanguini by several inches, long blond hair tightly braided and trailing behind him. He was pale skinned and golden eyed, he looked inhuman even without the glow of his vampirism. He was one of the rare ones, Older than Sanguini, even before he had been turned. “You think so Cornelius?”

The blond nodded and smiled some, the muscles and skin stretching around a long ragged scar that cut across his nose and down the left cheek. “Oh yes. I can see why you have claimed him as a Childe. I can also smell the fae. I have not smelled a fae in a very long time. They do not like what I am now.”

The other nodded, “Yes, but this fae does not shy from those around Harry. He did not seem to be bothered by me. He also makes Harry happy, which is all I truly care about in the end. What brings you from your room?”

Cornelius sneered with disgust, “Those two are at it again like cats in heat. Yowling and moaning, and unlike you I can not cast magic to silence them out.”

Sanguini laughed brightly, “Ah yes, it is around that time.” 

The blonde was clearly not a fan of loud love making. “Pleasure is meant to be a private sensual affair, what they do is a ruckus disrespect to love. They have no decorum or sense of self or others.”

The Vampire lord couldn't fight back the soft laughter at his old friend’s distaste. 

Harry yelped as the kids dog piled on him and laughed as he wrestled with them carefully. Teddy wasn’t old enough for what some of the older kids were doing but that didn’t mean the toddler was holding back from flopping on his new father figure. Finally when the kids all ran off for snacks he stood up and brushed himself off. Looking over towards Sanguini he noticed another standing with him. He was tall and seemed to command the attention of those around him. It was hard to take his eyes off of the other. That must be one of the higher ups if they stood so close to Sanguini. He noticed the lower ranks tended to give the Lord a wide berth. 

Smiling he made his way over, “Maker, they are getting stronger with each passing night. Teddy seems to be enjoying himself so much. I hate that we have to leave in the morning.”

The vampire smiled and pulled the other into his arms, “You will just have to come back during your next break. Ah yes, my manners. Childe this is Cornelius he is my second. Cornelius, this is my Childe Harry.”

The tall blonde looked at him with the liquid gold eyes, his gaze heavy and seemed to penetrate him. Then a small smile appeared and he gave a nod of his head, “Young Harry, A pleasure to meet you. Please call me Cornelius.”

Harry gave a polite bow back, “Nice to meet you to sir, uhm Cornelius.” It was odd, he didn’t look like a normal vampire, he had a sense of other to him that Harry couldn’t put a finger on. What was it. 

Cornelius seemed to notice the inquiring look and grinned, “Yes, I am not a normal vampire. I was once a Veela before I was turned. I still carry a few of my characteristics of my Veela blood but I am now vampire.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I know Veela normally pride themselves in who they are.” Harry spoke softly thinking of Fleur. 

The man nodded, “Yes, it was my pride that was my downfall. I thought myself above all other creatures. I was vain and selfish. I was courted by a vampire Lord but I denied to even give him a chance because I thought him lesser than myself. He came back the following night and turned me. It has taken me a long time to come to terms with what I am, and how wrong I was.”

Harry nodded, “I think we have all had to take that fall before becoming better than who we were.”

“Indeed, such wise words from one so young. So tell me Harry, when did you fall?”

The wizard flinched and closed his eyes, the tears threatening to come to his eyes, “The day I lost my two mates and unborn child. I was naive enough to think I could protect them. But I wasn’t and I lost them.”

The golden eyes widened and the vampire was not sure how to respond. Finally he settled with laying his hand on the others shoulder. 

Sanguini allowed the two to talk and share their stories while he stepped away, he trusted his second to care for Harry and keep him safe. He had plans to finish. He wanted to make sure their journey to the school went flawlessly. Speaking to servants to make sure to get all their things packed properly and brought to the foyer. He had planned a late night feast so they could all say goodbye. Sadly the sun would be up when they had to leave. He didn’t like it but understood. 

Harry laughed brightly at the story that Cornelius was telling him about. He had never thought of a veela losing control over their own flames and setting their own hair on fire. 

A few hours passed and soon it was time for the large dinner. The entire banquet hall had been made up to look like an actual dinner party. It took his breath away as he looked at it. The food along the tables suited to all the races that would be present. Though the blood seemed to be served in wine bottles so as to not unnerve some of the other guests or human participants. He noticed there was small squares of paper on plates to dictate who sat were. Looking for his own he was surprised to not he was on Sanguini’s right side while Cornelius was on his left. He had thought the second would be on his right side. But Sanguini did refer to him as Childe, that could mean he was being shown as heirship. 

Shaking his head he helped Teddy into the booster seat on the chair next to him and helped situate the cute tux he had put on the boy. He himself was in formal robes of green and blue deciding to step away from his normal color scheme. He found the two colors mixed well against him and he enjoyed it immensely. 

“Ah Harry, I see you made it alright. It is still early but we can sit and wait for the others.” Sanguini stepped up behind him and pulled the younger into his arms affectionately and kissed his pulsepoint and then his forehead. He had done this several times over their time here. It was a way of scenting, claiming, and showing affection. He received a kiss on the forehead because he was childe, if it was on the lips it was mate.  
“He smiled and finished pushing the chair in for Teddy then took his seat, “Yeah I wanted to get Teddy settled in before more showed up. He can get a little shy or over excited so I thought it would be better.”

A soft smile and a pat on the head, “That is very thoughtful of you, but most of the vampires in my coven love children. He will be fawned over I fear.”

Harry laughed brightly, “Oh he will love that.”

Harry and Sanguini spoke softly while Teddy entertained himself with the small toy Harry let him bring with him to the dinner. He didn’t want the kid getting bored with so many adults around. Slowly people began to enter and took their seats, introductions were made and Harry watched as the three highest took their seats in their chairs. Harry was not sure what to make of the other two. He had already met the beautiful blonde but the two next to him were surprisingly older than he thought they would be. Both were dark haired with grey streaking through their hair. One had soft blue eyes and the other a gentle hazel. 

The hazel eyed male looked to him and spoke, “Well met young Harry is it? Sanguini has told us of you. It is a pleasure to meet you. Forgive us keeping our distance. Albert here just couldn’t bring himself to leave our room.”

Albert looked taken aback and smacked the others shoulder, “Cass! What do you want the boy to think of me. I am not some sex fiend.”

Harry bit back a laugh.

Cassidy looked to his mate, “Darlin, when did I mention sex? I simply said you were being shy.”

The other seemed to flush and stammer before clearing his throat and poured himself a glass of burgundy liquid, “Well yes, uhm. Anyways. How have you been enjoying your stay Harry?”

The wizard grinned, “I have been enjoying it. Teddy seems to as well, Sanguini spoiled him with all those toys in his room. The library is wonderful as well, a vast collection.”

Albert nodded, “Ah yes, That is mostly the featherbrains doing. I am banned from the library it would seem.” he gave a dramatic sigh and swirled his glass.

This seemed to finally snap the blonde, “Damn right your banned! I caught you fondling each other in the Dark Arts section, and what you did to my poor collection of classics I can’t even bare to think about.” 

It was at this point Harry and Sanguini both lost themselves to the peels of laughter. What Harry wouldn’t give to know more stories about these two. They seemed like quite the pair and a perfect match for the more uptight proper blonde. Sanguini had picked three good balanced minds to help him run the coven. 

But alas the party came to its eventual end and soon Harry was bidding them all goodnight while balancing a sleeping Teddy on his hip. The poor Toddler had fallen asleep during the dinner, but the others hadn’t minded. Some of the females even offered to hold him or take him to bed but Harry knew trying to get Teddy from the bed would be a nightmare. It was better to carry the boy to the foyer and hold him till the portkey activated to take them home. 

Sanguini sighed and hugged the wizard to him being careful of Teddy, “How I wish you did not have to go. But your education is important. Will you return for your winter break?”

Harry nodded, “I hope to. Unless other things come up. I’m kind of nervous to go back. Rien is still waiting for my answer and I just don’t know what to say.”

The vampire smiled, “Listen Harry, it isn't irreversible. If you get into it and decide it isn't working. Their is no harm in stepping back. I have a feeling this Fae will understand.”

“He understands a lot, but he doesn’t know. I haven’t had the courage to tell him. What if he doesn’t like that I had mates before.”

Sanguini frowned, “If he can’t accept your loss and history then he isn’t worthy of you childe. Don’t let that possibility stop you though. Remember you have to take a chance even if it ends in heartbreak. I will always be here for you as well. If you want to talk, or just need to get away. I am here.”

The two hugged tighter and Sanguini kissed his forehead, his cool lips lingering. “Just be safe Harry.” Then the two parted ways and Harry headed to the foyer while the vampires retreated to the lower levels to lay down for the morning sunrise. 

Harry stood among the hall holding the portkey as he looked to his things. He didn’t want to wake Teddy, and it would take a little to get him back into the swing of normal timing. But the vacation was well worth it in the end. He felt the portkey buzz and he tucked his foot and leg against the luggage as it activated and dragged them back to the school. It took all of Harry’s balance to not stumble on the other side with Teddy. 

“I’ve got him.” A soft whisper sounded and Harry looked up to see Anute looking very happy to see them back. 

“Anute, It’s good to see you again.”

“And you Harry, how was your vacation?”

“It was a good experience. I got to meet new people and I think I want to go back for winter holidays.!”

Harry began talking about the vacation as Charz stepped up to pick up the bags and follow them down the hall. It was still early and not many of the students had returned yet. But just from the atmosphere alone it felt… heavier. Something had changed while he was gone, the gloves were coming off it seemed.


End file.
